


Welcome to Hell

by newbiepeanut



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbiepeanut/pseuds/newbiepeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is nothing like Dean expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> My Muse finally poked her head from under the bed and appeared. I started writing again! This little drabble was just a start to get back in the swing of things. I am updating my other stories and expect to post within the week. Thank you for all your good wishes, thoughts and prayers. They helped so much!

“So, what are you in for?”

Dean couldn’t believe it. Here he was, sitting in the middle of a freaking cell in Hell and some punk decided to ask him a question like that. Of course, he had never expected Hell to be like jail, with cells and bright orange coveralls and nasty food. Really, where was the torture and fire and brimstone? The demons and horror he had been told to expect? Of course, maybe his cellmate was meant to be his torture. He turned his head to blast the idiot and stopped when he saw who the voice belonged to.

A kid. Couldn’t have been more than eighteen or nineteen, with long, shaggy black hair that hung over one eye and a goofy grin that reminded him of Sammy. Sitting cross-legged on the bunk, behind where Dean had materialized into the cell, the boy looked at him with a goofy, welcoming, expression.

“I’d say ‘Welcome to Hell,’ but somehow that seems to be so wrong. Name’s Xander.” The kid didn’t bother to stand up or offer to shake hands, but Dean didn’t let that bother him. He couldn’t have moved if he had wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of Season three of Supernatural, but Hell is not what is shown at the end of the show. Also, Takes place at the end of The Gift, Xander jumps through the portal to defeat Glory, and ends up in Hell. I may expand on this later but only after I finish my other stories.


End file.
